Dragonling
by Pablo
Summary: An orphaned dragon newly born gets caught by an angry village and his origin is revialed in the ending, but is this the last of the brand new series?


Dragonling  
  
  
  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I scream."Get that DRAGON!!!!!" Yelled the angry people of the village.  
"What did I do to deserve this!!!!????" I think to myself. One of the people just threw one of their   
torches, set one fire, and it hit my left wing. I started to fall (I was flying in the air), I  
hit a pile of rocks. I'm hurt so badly that I think both my hind legs are brocken and one  
of my wings is still on fire. (I am a red dragon, emerald green eyes, a big thick lizard  
tail, claws, three on each foot,and my wings are slightly tilted up, then slanted to the right,  
barely tilting down to connect to the body, and one big fang then small sharp teeth, the fang has some blood.)  
  
  
  
I fell unconscious for two weeks, I guess when I fell I passed as dead. They really   
acted like they wanted me dead.   
  
When I woke I was in a slaughter house about to be slaughtered and have my body parts  
sold. I was on an ice cold conveyer belt and I was last in line, I could hear the other   
dragons screaming as they just woke up and then sloughtered. ( What they do is they have the  
convayer belt room ice cold so if were still alive we stay asleep, so when you get to the   
sloughter room they have a roaring fire but it is still a long way to die from there the room  
just keeps on getting hotter and hotter because you grautully wake up) If I was gonna survive  
I would have to do somthing quick. But I was still to tired to walk. When I reached the   
sloughter room I was fully awake. The dragon in front seemed to be pretending to be asleep   
because he just scratched very quickly and enterjecticly at his ear. I nodged him with my nose and he   
springs awake.( He is blue, blue eyes, three very sharp claws with webbing for swimming, a   
kind of skinny yet thick lizard tail, three sharp fangs six kind of big yet small sharp teeth,  
And the wings are curved toward the head, then it curves facing the sky, after that it curves   
to the tail, and finally back to the body, the tonge is a one piece snake tonge.) My name is  
Flame, his name is Neon(nee-on). We make a plan to brake for it, he'll cover me so i'll   
go first and he'll come of the convayer belt, then I'll find a way out and we'll escape. So   
I got off the convayer belt. I signal its clear. He hops off also. I look around, there is a hole  
in the ceiling and I recovered from the accident. I show Neon the hole and he tells me to go first.  
So I fly up and accidentaly knock a large wooden box to the ground. It was a really loud crash. I hear   
footsteps coming. I rush through the hole, I looked down and see Neon being draged on the ground.  
I take a closer look and see that Neon was just tied onto the convaer belt. He disapears into the  
sloughter room and a huge cry started and then ended in silence. I fly away to the tunnel. The   
tunnel and village is all underground. I get to the village and I land on a near by house. Some  
people are talking and the word dragon and dragonling catch my ear. "Don't worry mayor, I'll send  
out troops to dragon feild tomarrow morning when most dragons are still asleep. I'll make that sure   
they are all sent to the sloughter house and exterminated, it is thought that a dragon my have   
escaped from there this morning, but our guards cought one and made sure that he died immediatly   
" Said a village person. " Good" said the mayor. Just then a small kid yelled "DRAGON!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!" "Where!!!???" said another person. The kid replied "On top of the main hut!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
All of a sudden a lot of people started to throw spears. I started to fly as fast as I can and  
I fly to the top and saw light and went through yet another hole. Out of the underground city, I could  
see the mountains that my instinks said to go. I started up the first trail. I couldn't fly because the air   
was so thin. When I reached the cliff, I saw a cave, so I walked in. It was dark so I picked up a stick and   
blew some fire on it. My tail is holding the stick, it gets cold, I see a pool up ahead, I walk to it  
slowly and carefully. I can't see my reflection, I hear a crash, some boulders have caved me in.  
There is no other way so I jump in the water, the fire dosen't go out. I take a deep breath and  
dive under water, there is a path up ahead, the water is thick and dry. When I reach the hole, I  
dig up because it's soft ground. I reach an opening and it looks like I have company, a bunch of angry  
dragonaires( they're called that because they look like blue dragons but no legs onless their the flying   
ones or the land dwellers, and they all have big flat red fans behind their head seperating it from their   
body, and worst of all, the people of the village like them and tame them to hunt and kill dragons just  
because dragonaires can't breath fire and don't have sharp claws, and fire proof scales, but they have   
very sharp horns, and all of them except for the baby swimmers, have a really long, sharp, black blade on  
the end of their tails) these ones are land dwellers so I have a type advantage, I can barely fly here.  
They're are twelve of them, five babys in the back, and seven adults in the front, I forgot that they   
hate anything that isn't one of them or a person. They point their tail blades at me, the cave is pretty   
tall, but I have to relight my stick. I blow some fire on the stick, but the fire isn't red,yellow, and  
orange, it is more of a light blue, blue, then dark blue. The fire dosen't stay on the stick. the dragonaires  
see my blue fire, because blue is the color they are, and they never saw blue fire before, they get even more  
mad at me. They see the fire won't stay on the stick, I blow it at them and the fire dosen't reach them,  
but, the fire takes the form of the stick and I grab the fire and it dosen't burn, too. The place is really  
lit up, you could see evey detail of the cave tunnel. But for some reason, the dragonaire are sheilding their  
eyes, and I see why. The fire is blinding them and then a cool breeze comes into the cave, the fire has blown   
out. I try to breath again, but I'm to tired to breath fire, I have to have 75% energy to breath fire and 10% to   
fly an entire mile, and 50% to swim, run, and communicate. I have 50% energy, it takes an hour to regain 10%, I better fly   
away. I walk out of the water, because I'm a dragon, the water is quickly soaked into my body for keeping moist, if I dry up,  
my scales arn't fire proof, or worse, my scales could fall off. They are my sheild and a dragon only grows new scales   
every ten years. I am only sixteen. The dragonaires see me get out of the water and they raise their tail blades  
to the top of the cave, with only a foot uncovered. At the slimist I can get two feet, but I would also bounce   
up and down very softly with my wings flapping, and there is also the fact that there is little air in the cave.  
I notice that the dragonaire in the front closest to me is bleeding on his tail. I sneak up to him and sractch where   
he is bleeding. I was right!!!!!!!!!! The others are distracked by the crying dragonaire!!! The adults are busy   
taking care of the hurt one so they take their blades down. I have an escape route, so, I fly over the dragonaires to   
the exit. As I come down the mountain, it gets easier and easier. I see a valley up ahead, I start to run down   
the mountain. I hear somthing behind me, but it stops after a while, I guess it was just the wind. I reach the end but I'm  
tired, so, I can only fly, twenty percent energy, that'll get me two miles, so I start to fly. I get two miles covered but I  
have to sleep now, it is almost nine o'clock. So I go to sleep, or at least I try. I wake up the next morning, with one  
100% energy. It is best if I fly, so I start to take off when I notice a Rhynodon, so I go down and battle the creature   
(Rhynodon's look like rinos, but plates over its body to protect it, it can charge at will and it has a horn on it's nose)   
One thing, it's plates arn't fire proof. I breathed some fire on him but the fire is only red, orange, and yellow. The Rhynodon   
charges at so I take flight. I breath some fire on the Rhynodon. I then land on him and I pull his plates of and I hear its cry   
so I get off and it runs away, I start to feel weird so I lay down, it feels like I'm going to shed my scales, but worse.   
I look at my wings and the tips are golden!! My maximum is 500% energy!! I fly and head towards this really big wall, my   
instinks told me to. The trip toke 200% of my energy!!!!! That's twenty miles!!! I aproach the big wall  
I can only fly over it, but it's a mile high!!!!!!! So I start and I'm halfway up one side, it takes twice as long to get all   
the way up, I stand on the top and take a breather, then, I start down. It's a hard wall to fly over, I prepar to land.  
When I land on the inside of the wall, I see yellow dragons, green dragons, blue dragons, white dragons, silver   
dragons, turquise dragons, purple dragons, orange dragons, brown dragons, black dragons, even gold dragons!!!  
I see Neon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He says " You need to go see the wisest dragon, he has somthing very  
important to tell you, and you have somthing important to tell him." So I walk to the great building, two guards say, " You  
can't enter, Oh!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so very sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! It's you Flame!!!!!!!!!! You may enter if you wish!!!!!!!!!!" "   
Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said. So I walked past them down the great hall. I came up to the great door, and opened it. Inside I  
see a great big dragon(he looks like Neon but has a mouthful of fangs and he dosen't have webbed feet) " Are you Flame???"   
said the dragon. I replied with confidence, " Yes. I am Flame, who heard a dragonaire cry, and a Rhynodon. I once blew blue fire, and escaped   
from the village without a scratch. I earned my golden tipped wings in a battle, and same with my spiked tail. If that is the   
Flame that you want, then that is me." " Good." said the dragon, " do you know who I am?" " No." I replied quickly. " I am the   
wisest dragon in the whole world!" He said with confidence. " I have a few wise words to tell you" He countinued clearing his   
throat. " The dragon that hears the cry of a dragonaire is a powerful fighter. The dragon that can breath blue fire is a royal   
fighter. The dragon that hears the cry of a Rhynodon is proved royal with golden tipped wings, and a spike tail." I thought,   
that I was a regular fighter, but I never knew my father, not even my mother or if I even had a family, and I never ever saw   
another dragon that was red like me, not even a dragon with golden tipped wings or a spike tail. " You never knew your mother  
or father because they were killed by the village people, same with Kanya, your older sister, but, you still have a brother,"  
Said the wisest dragon. " Do you mean, Neon??????? No way!!!!!!!!!" I said excitedly. " But of course," Says the dragon. " But why  
dosen't he have golden tipped wings??????" I asked. " Becaused he was born ill, he was born cursed, he couldn't  
be killed when he was born because of his tough scales, none can even leave a scratch on him, even if his scales dry up, they   
can't come off, he also can't shed them, but he is a better figher than you!" said the dragon. " We'll see about that!!!!!!!!!!"  
I said angerly. " Anyway, as you know the village people couldn't kill him, so they set a curse apon him, a curse that made him   
webbed feet, and made his scales even tougher. They made them so tough nothing could brake through, not even golden scales, if  
they could get through, he would have scales of pure gold, on the golden spots. Well, let's get back to your parents, Your father  
was the best fighter in the pack, and your mother was the royal queen, so they had a son that was a royal fighter, two even. They   
named you Flame because when you were an egg, you needed a lot of fire breathed onto you, and Neon was named after your father   
and they always had him in water, and Kanya, She was named after your mother, She was always in the grass, she was green! Your father was red,  
and your mother was blue." said the dragon. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, You must breath golden fire, then you are truly, a royal   
DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
THE END  
  
Don't forget to read the second one, Golden Dragon.  
(If five good reviews come out I'll upload the next one, it's much better because it starts off with a showdown between Neon  
and Flame!)  
Note: this is the shortest story of the series 


End file.
